


Full of Life

by Juli



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re fussing, aren’t you?” A slow smile grew across his face. “Like a broody mother hen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Life

Hook allowed himself to sag against Charming for the barest of moments. It wasn’t as though he needed the support, regardless of the fact he’d just had nearly all of his life force sucked out of him by the latest villain to cross over into Storybrooke. No, Hook was a robust pirate in prime form; he most assuredly did not require assistance for the simple act of standing. He would, however, take advantage of any opportunity that presented itself to press himself against the prince’s athletic body, even going so far as to squeeze a particularly delicious piece or two of the prince’s flesh as Charming set him on his feet.

“Well, I guess I don’t need to ask if you’re all right,” there was an uncomfortable amount of relief in Charming’s eyes, but before Hook could brush it off, he was pulled into a deep, sloppy kiss that was out of character for Charming. In public, that was. In private, Hook had been delighted to discover that Charming could be as sloppy in passion as any pirate could wish.

The kiss was over almost before Hook realized that his breathing hadn’t recovered as much as he thought from the sorceress’ attack. Charming put one hand on each of Hook’s shoulders and held the smaller man at arm’s length. His glare was impressive, considering he was normally a temperate man.

“You’re an idiot.” Charming shook Hook with each word. That action, more than anything, showed Hook how much he’d worried his lover.

“I am many things, luv, the first and foremost being a pirate,” Hook countered. He would not feel guilty for the other man’s expression; pirates didn’t feel remorse. “I assure you that I am as educated as any man. More than most, in fact, thanks to my otherwise useless years in the Navy.”

It was a visible effort for Charming to keep hold of his temper. “I didn’t say you were stupid; I said you were an idiot. There’s a difference.”

“Not from where I’m standin’, mate.” There was a hint of steel in Hook’s voice. He didn’t expect eternal gratitude for saving Charming’s life, but neither would he tolerate being insulted.

Hook jerked his shoulders, managing to break Charming’s grip. He took one step away from the other man and abruptly found that his legs alone couldn’t support him. The land seemed as unsteady as the worst sea he’d sailed and Hook flailed to keep his balance. Only Charming’s quick intervention kept him from becoming an undignified heap on the ground.

“Idiot.” Charming’s voice was fond as he repeated his earlier insult with a lot less heat than he had originally. He wrapped an arm around Hook’s waist, pulling him close while steadying him. For once, Hook didn’t complain. About that, at least.

“Why is the bloody ground dancing?” Hook grumbled, scuffing a toe against the grass, scowling at it as though he’d been deliberately insulted. “I thought the sea was known for movement, not common dirt.”

“The ground isn’t moving,” Charming snorted. “You know, if you’re going to insist on being a hero, then you should know that there are occasionally consequences. For example, if you’re going to use your body as a shield, then you have to expect to be banged up once in a while.”

Hook sighed, as though exasperated. In truth, his emotions were quite mixed at hearing his lover’s statement. “I keep telling you, luv, I’m not a hero. I’m a pirate.”

Charming kissed him again, but chastely. “So you keep saying, but your actions prove otherwise.” Hook opened his mouth to protest, but Charming silenced him with another quick kiss. “You saved my life when you stepped between me and that soul-sucking sorceress. If that’s not heroic, then I don’t know what is.”

“She didn’t suck souls, luv, she consumed life force.” Hook corrected him. The devil in him that he couldn’t repress loved the flicker of irritation in Charming’s eyes. The man was a sight to see when all riled up and Hook was not one to pass by a chance to do exactly that. “And I didn’t save you as much as I acted to preserve a particular part of you that I am quite fond of.” 

Hook took advantage of their closeness to reach down and grope said part, even though he was certain that Charming knew exactly what he meant. “Ah, there it is. Glad to see the ‘little prince’ is safe and sound.”

“You idiot!” 

A feminine voice interrupted before Charming could respond and Hook found he resented that fact more than he did the words themselves. He steadied himself for the confrontation to come, but Charming answered instead.

“Be careful, Regina.” There was the barest hint of a growl in Charming’s voice that Hook rather appreciated. Good and proper men like Charming usually were chastising Hook rather than defending him. “Hook saved us all.”

The rest of the group had caught up with them while Hook and Charming bantered. Regina was in the lead, of course, with her dark eyes flashing in annoyance. The others swept along in her wake, fanning to either side of the former Evil Queen when she came to a stop.

“Hook did not know what he was doing,” Regina spat out her words, truly angry. “The Silver Sorceress gained power from the life force of her prey; the idea was to prevent her consuming anyone, not to overfeed her.”

“I’ve existed over 300 years,” Hook stated quietly and, for him, uncharacteristically plainly. “That’s quite a bit of life force. I knew she couldn’t contain it.”

Regina wasn’t having any of it. “You gambled. What if she’d been able to absorb it all? You would have made the Silver Sorceress even more powerful than she already was; we never would have been able to defeat her.”

“Well, luckily for us, she bit off more than she could chew.” Emma spoke up, earning her a glare from the older woman. It bounced right off; Emma was the savior, not to mention Regina’s lover, and had endured much worse. Still, when Emma glared back, it was in Hook’s direction and not the other woman. “And don’t go getting all puffed up about it, either, Hook. It’s not exactly a good thing to be so full of yourself that you cause a villain to, literally, explode.”

Hook slumped a little in relief, heartened by the way Charming’s arm around him immediately tightened in response. “She’s truly gone, then.”

“If by gone, you mean dead, then yes.” Regina’s voice was as dry as a desert. “But pieces of her are all over town; we’ll be finding remnants of her for months.”

“And we’ll be grateful every time we do.” Snow White stepped forward, not as elegant as Regina but every bit as commanding. “Killian, thank you. You saved our town.”

Regina sneered. “Not to mention, your husband.”

Snow was not at all ruffled by her attitude. “And my husband.”

“I prefer to think of him as my father,” Emma put her hand on Regina’s arm. “My very beloved father.”

“Very well,” Regina’s posture eased a little as she turned to leave. “Just don’t expect me to say thank you.” 

Emma turned to Hook as the older woman strode away, taking all but one of the other onlookers with her. “Don’t take it personally. You surprised her, Hook, and Regina doesn’t like surprises.” She stepped forward to give Charming a kiss on the check. “I’m glad you’re okay.” The look she turned Hook was a little less warm, but still friendly. “And you too. Thanks. I’ve gotten used to having a dad; I’m glad that bitch didn’t get to wipe him out.”

Hook shrugged. “As am I.”

With a final nod at the remaining trio, Emma followed her lover. Hook took a shuddering breath at what might come. Relations with Snow White were civil, barely, under perfect circumstances. Even Hook wasn’t arrogant enough to categorize the current situation as anything near perfect.

Snow White watched Emma until her daughter was out of earshot, then she turned to her husband and his lover. “David. Killian.”

She’d taken to exclusively using his first name once he and Charming were lovers. She was, in fact, the only person who addressed him solely by it; even Charming tended to use Hook in public. Hook wasn’t sure what to make of that, but Snow White confounded him in more ways than one. That she was willing to share her husband with him was unheard of, but her seeming lack of resentment for it bordered on miraculous. 

“I’m okay, Snow.” Charming held out his other arm and Snow White cuddled underneath it; with his height, Charming was able to shelter them both with no apparent strain. Hook winced internally when Charming pressed a kiss against his wife’s temple, but his innate jealousy was soothed somewhat by the grateful smile that his lover looked down at him with. “Thanks to Hook.”

Much to Hook’s surprise, Snow White reached over and took his hand. “I know. When the sorceress turned towards you, David, I knew that neither Emma nor Regina could get there in time to stop her. I was so afraid that she’d destroy you right in front of my eyes.”

“Not bloody likely, not when I’m around.” Hook thought he’d muttered under his breath, but apparently his rival for David’s affections had particularly keen hearing.

Snow White’s smile lit up her whole face. “I know that now. I’m so sorry, Killian. I was worried, when the two of you first came together, that you were using David somehow, but now I know your affections are genuine. I’m sorry I ever doubted you, I should know by now that David is a good judge of character.” Her smile turned impish. “And so I have to thank you again.”

As if she hadn’t already surprised him enough, Snow White reached up on her tip toes and kissed Hook on the cheek. When she was done, she cocked her head at him, lips pursed. Instead of pulling back, she leaned up again and kissed Hook full on the mouth. With tongue. . . and a little bit more.

“Hmmm. . . .” Her face was contemplative when Snow White eventually drew back. “We’ll have to talk about this later.”  
“We will?” Charming’s voice was first shocked, and then hopeful. “We will.”

“Later.” Snow White admonished him. “Right now, you have a hero to take care of. Don’t worry about me, I won’t expect you home for a day or two.”

As she sauntered away, both men watched her go, each dazed by what had just happened. To his embarrassment, Hook felt his knees start to give again, although this time at least he could blame it on his lover’s wife.

“Come on, she’s right, you seriously need to get horizontal.” Charming tightened his grip on Hook’s waist and started leading him towards his waiting vehicle. 

“Oi, you say the nicest things, luv,” Hook teased, trying to distract both of them from the fact that he wouldn’t be upright, let alone moving, without Charming’s help. “Some time on my back might be fun for the both of us, right?”

Charming leaned Hook against the SUV while he opened the door and then helped him inside. Once he got Hook seated, Charming cupped Hook’s face and kissed him gently. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. You’re in no shape to walk, let alone make love.” He closed the door firmly and went around to the driver’s side.

Hook’s eyes were at half mast by the time Charming climbed into the vehicle, but even so, he managed to retort, “What I have in mind involves a soft mattress and no walking at all.”

“Forget it,” Charming retorted, but there was a smile on his face. “If you’re a good boy tonight, we’ll revisit the topic tomorrow.”

“I’m not a good boy, I’m a pirate. When we ‘revisit the topic,’ I shall have to remind you of that,” Hook protested, but settled back in his seat with relative contentment – until he realized what direction they were going. “This isn’t the way to the docks.”

Charming shook his head. “No, we’re not going to the Jolly Roger. You need a better bed than the ship has, so I’m taking you to your room at Granny’s.”

It was awkward in the tight quarters, but Hook still managed to grab Charming’s arm. “Damn the mattress, we’re going to my ship, mate. Now.”

The SUV slowed down and then came to a stop. Charming stared straight ahead. “Do you realize that when you’re upset with me, it’s ‘mate’ and when you’re not, it’s ‘luv.’”

“Never mind,” Hook reached for the door. “I’ll walk.”

“Okay, okay, the Jolly Roger it is.” Charming turned the SUV around and headed it in the proper direction. 

There was a tense silence in the vehicle, which was silly, given the circumstances. Hook slid down in his seat - as much as the blasted belt Charming insisted on would allow. “One of these days I shall learn to steer one of these infernal machines of yours.”

“And then the citizens of Storybrooke will shake in their boots.” A quick glance at Charming revealed that he was struggling not to smile. 

“I’ve captained a ship for centuries, over oceans vast and dangerous,” Hook closed his eyes as he replied. It was an old argument, but was one they both enjoyed. “One of these small, metal contraptions will be child’s play in comparison.”

“A car moves differently than a ship. For one thing it turns much faster. . .”

Hook let the words wash over him. He was devising his next retort, truly he was, when the next he knew, David had the passenger side door open and was calling his name. 

“. . . I know you’re tired, but you need to wake up.” Charming’s voice was soft but persistent. He made no attempt to shake Hook awake, which was the result of a previous distressing lesson for both of them. A startled half-awake man wearing a sharp prosthetic could be dangerous. “We’ve arrived at the Jolly Roger.”

Hook lifted his head and looked around him with bleary eyes. Charming had spoken true, they’d reached the dock and his ship was only a few yards away. He blinked owlishly, for a moment unsure of what to do next.

“Come on, you’re overdue for that bed we were talking about.”

Charming reached into the SUV and helped Hook get out. Hook would have given anything to swagger onto his ship with his normal bravado, but just didn’t have it in him. He was glad that his crew hadn’t come to Storybrooke; they’d never had let him hear the end of it, having to be assisted onto his own ship by a landlubber.

With Charming doing the lion’s share of work, the two men made their way up the gang plank and towards the stern of the ship, where the captain’s quarters were nestled under the poop deck. Charming nudged the door open and Hook breathed a deep sigh of relief when he was inside. There was enough moonlight coming in through the porthole that Charming was easily able to navigate them over to the bed and carefully lower Hook onto its surface before moving to a light a lamp.

“Thanks, luv.” Hook smiled at his lover. It was the genuine article, not his mischievous grin or his flirtatious smirk, but a shy smile that he rarely allowed himself.

Charming turned back to the bed, shrugging off the gratitude. “I still think you would have been more comfortable somewhere with electricity and hot running water, but I guess I can understand wanting to be in your home territory when you’re not well.”

“You have your idea of creature comforts and I have mine.” Hook commented. “Now be a luv and hand over that decanter.”

“Don’t think so, mister,” Charming shook his head. “The last thing you need right now is alcohol.

“You’re thinking of rum, luv.” Hook tried for a sultry tone, but his voice only came out sounding exhausted. “Brandy, on the other hand, is as medicinal as they come.”

“Of course it is.” Charming did not reach for the cabinet that held Hook’s finer liqueurs. Instead, he dropped to his knees in front of Hook.

At any other time, the sight would have made Hook salivate, but he felt too drained to do anything more than half-heartedly ogle. “Don’t take this the wrong way, luv, but I’m afraid I won’t be much use to you tonight.”

Charming looked up quickly from where he’d started working on the buckle of Hook’s boot. “Not everything’s about sex, Killian.”

The use of his given name made Hook shiver. Charming rarely used it in public and so Hook never took it for granted. When they were alone, in fact, using first names added another welcome layer of intimacy. “No, I suppose, it’s not.”

His words didn’t seem to bring Charming – no, David – any comfort. In fact, it was quite the opposite as a worry frown marred the other man’s face. “Now I know you’re feeling the effects of the sorceress; you’re not even trying to flirt.” 

Hook sighed dramatically when David worked off the first boot. “I beg to differ. I’m always capable of witty repartee; but even I know that there are occasions when it is neither welcome nor necessary.”

The other boot soon followed and Hook wiggled his toes in relief. Before he could thank the other man, David had half-risen, one hand braced against the mattress and the other coming up to wrap around the back of Hook’s head. The accompanying kiss was as plundering as any pirate’s.

The kiss broke off just as breathing started to become an issue. “Thank you,” David pressed his forehead against Hooks’. “For saving me and for not dying.”

“Believe me when I say it was my pleasure,” Hook stole another kiss and then promptly ruined the moment by yawning. Hook wouldn’t have blamed his lover for being offended, but David merely chuckled.

“Come on, let’s get you undressed,” David started sliding the leather coat off of Hook’s shoulder. 

Hook groaned, causing the other man to pause. “You’re torturing me, aren’t you? Toting me off to bed and now stripping me, all when I’m too knackered to do anything about it.”

“Yes, that’s my nefarious plan,” David responded solemnly, but his eyes twinkled. He managed to get one of Hook’s arms out of the coat and Hook stopped him before he could start on the other.

“I think you’ll find that task easier to do if you take this off first,” Hook stated quietly as he held his left arm up. His silver hook gleamed softly in the lamplight. 

Trust was not something that Hook gave easily, if ever. It had been a milestone when he’d removed his hook before they made love, but even then he hadn’t stayed the night. Another milestone was when he did share a bed with David, not just for sex, but sleep. It had been centuries since Hook had allowed himself to be that vulnerable. Even so, he’d never let any lover remove his hook before and that he offered it to David showed a level of trust that Hook hadn’t thought he was capable of anymore.

The import of the gesture was not lost on David. He heard the other man take a deep breath, but David didn’t insult Hook by asking if he was sure. Those big hands came to the base of the hook and made the quick twist that disconnected it. As always, Hook felt both lighter and bereft without its familiar weight. He was glad to see David set it aside on a nearby chair with a near-reverent movement.

“You’re right, this will be a lot easier,” David stated, wisely avoiding commenting on the trust involved. Instead, he finished helping Hook remove the coat and then stowed it away.

After that, David moved on to unfastening Hook’s vest. Feeling those agile fingers working around his belly raised goose bumps on Hook’s skin, but he had no energy for more than that. He did, however, reward David’s efforts with a quick kiss.

“That’s enough, luv, I’m tired enough to sleep like this.” Hook stifled another yawn.

David shook his head. “I know for a fact that even you chafe if you sleep wearing leather. You want to unlace your pants or shall I?”

Something occurred to Hook, something he should have caught on to much, much earlier. He blamed his uncharacteristic slowness on the sorceress’ blast. “You’re fussing, aren’t you?” A slow smile grew across his face. “Like a broody mother hen.”

It was the wrong thing to say to a prince, even an unusually humble one like Charming. “Hey, if you want to manage your own pants, that’s okay by me.”

The other man started to stand, but Hook stopped him by entangling his fingers in David’s shirt. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, luv. No need to stop on my account.”

David huffed, but settled next to Hook. For his part, Hook figured he could best help by keeping his lone hand out of the way. He laid his head on David’s conveniently nearby shoulder and let the other man work.

“Killian, I need you to lift up for a moment.”

It was only at David’s quiet direction that Hook realized he’d almost drifted off to sleep, which was shocking considering his lover’s hands had been working so close to his crotch. He did as instructed, however, and sat blinking as David finished tugging the tight leather down his thighs and calves until they were completely off.

David turned away again and Hook felt oddly abandoned. Thankfully, David was soon back, this time with a set of loose-fitting silk pants that Hook often used for sleeping. Leather pants looked good, but were damned difficult to get into in a hurry should there be an emergency during Hook’s downtime.

Both men were silent as David helped Hook don the garment. For his part, Hook was pliant and cooperative, lifting each foot and then his ass so that David could slide the glossy material up his legs and over his hips. 

“I think the shirt can stay,” David sat back on his haunches to assess the results. “Wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

Hook woke up a little as David helped him lay down on the bed and grabbed David’s shirt as soon as the maneuver was accomplished. “Your turn.”

David didn’t have to be told twice. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Although his eyelids felt increasingly heavy, Hook managed to stay awake while David made short work of removing his own clothes. Exhaustion due to a near-death experience, after all, was no excuse to miss the sight of David in a state of undress. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long, as David kept a set of sleep pants on the Jolly Roger and quickly pulled them on. Unlike Hook’s, they were a soft cotton fabric and Hook had long vowed to replace them with silk the next time he went plundering. David might not care about such things, but Hook was determined to see his lover garbed as proper, even if it was only in their bedchamber.

When David moved to join Hook in bed, Hook realized that the other man was shirtless. Seeing all of that lovely flesh gave Hook a sudden, desperate need to rid to feel his skin next to David’s. He struggled to a sitting position, wrestling the fabric of his shirt as he tried to strip it off.

“Killian, what are you doing?” David joined him on the bed.

“I would think that would be obvious, luv,” Hook was a little distracted as he answered. For once, he regretted the voluminous nature of his shirt. Even with years of experience, it was still hard to tame the material with only the one hand.

“You might get chilled.”

Hook stopped his shirt wrangling long enough to glare at his lover. David had the cheek to laugh softly before deigning to pitch in and help. Between the two of them, they got the blasted thing over Hook’s head and Hook took great satisfaction in tossing aside.

David stretched out on the bed and pulled Hook up with him. Hook settled against the taller man, pillowing his head against David’s chest. Once comfortable, he sighed deeply with contentment. David started running his fingers through Hook’s hair and it was very tempting to let his lover stroke him off into sleep. Hook sensed some tension in the other man, however, and couldn’t quite drift off.

“Out with it, luv,” Hook lifted his head to stare blearily at his bedmate. “What’s bothering you?”

His question caused David to snort with disbelief. “You almost died and you have to ask me what’s wrong?”

“Unfortunately, close dances with death are nothing new for the likes of us,” Hook pointed out. “That’s not the heart of it.” 

Seeing the stubborn set of David’s jaw, Hook plumbed new depths of shamelessness to come up with a new tactic. “Please, luv, I won’t be able to rest properly if I know you’re troubled.” 

David was not a stupid man and knew Hook well enough to know that he was being played. Even so, his arm around Killian pulled him tighter as David capitulated. “What if the life force she stole never comes back? You’ve lived 300 years; I don’t like the idea of me being the reason you won’t live another 300.”

Hook rested his chin on David’s chest. “If there’s one thing I excel at, luv, it’s self-preservation.”

“Is that what you call throwing yourself in front me earlier? Self-preservation?” David shook his head. “That wasn’t the action of a pirate, Killian. No matter how much you deny it, you’re becoming a hero.”

“I knew you were a bad influence the moment I saw you,” Hook said with a smile. He wanted to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, but another yawn escaped him. 

“Go to sleep. You’re fine, so I’m fine.” David encouraged Hook to lay his head back down on his chest and Hook was happy to comply. 

Hook was physically drained, but David still fell asleep first. The pirate smiled when he heard the other man start to snore, something that David vehemently refused to believe that he did. 

Sometimes, Hook mused to himself, he forgot how young David was. Physically, they looked approximately the same age, but Hook was in fact centuries older. He knew, even if David didn’t, that he hadn’t lived most of those 300 hundred years, he’d merely existed. His time with Milah had been an exception, but that had been long ago, when Hook was Killian Jones to one and all – including himself. 

In the bloody interim that was fueled by hate and vengeance, Hook had all but forgotten what it was like to live instead of just survive. David had brought that zest for living back to Hook and that was enough, more than enough, for the pirate. 

Hook had no intention of existing for another 300 years. The one life, with David, was all he needed. Content in that knowledge, Hook finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
